One Night, and One More Time
by Heart of the Night
Summary: Trowa breaks Quatre's heart, so where guess where he finds comfort...! Oneshot maybe it will get a follow up, let's see how you love it! 4x5 songfic. M for mild adult scene, please R&R! Enjoy!


DISCLAIMER: I do own Gundam Wing, nor do I own anything that has to do with Fall Out Boy and this horrifically addicting song. However, I would like to think that in an alternate universe, I could call Quatre my lurve pet. >:D Fwee!

Song is "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy

OOC for Trowa and a bit for Wufei as well. One of my favorite pairings, the elusive 4x5! Hooray, a Qufei/Wuatre fic! Enjoy!

-- -Denotes song lyrics  
"" - Denotes thought

One Night and One More Time

I'm gonna make you bend and break.  
--Say a prayer, but let the good times roll,  
In case god doesn't show.

Let the good times roll.  
Let the good times roll.--

What was Quatre thinking? Rebounding was never his cup of tea. It was just last night he recieved the phone call. The one from a drunken Trowa, where Trowa left that haunting phrase in his memory. "Quatre, Heero tastes like you, only sweeter." What a way to end three years together. But what was he to do? Trowa wanted Heero, and now Quatre found himself...

...in his arms.

--And I want these words to make things right,  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life.  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got,  
Better put your fingers back to the keys--

Quatre wasn't really sure how it happened. He remember knocking on the apartment door. He remember confused onix eyes greeting the heartbroken blonde pilot.

"Quatre? Quatre what happened. No, here, please come in."

Wufei had ushered him in, directing him to the couch while he prepared some tea. Quatre remembered the salty tears falling down his cheecks and how surprisingly fast Wufei had prepared the tea. It must have been more of a curtosey though, seeing as how when Wufei rushed into the living room, he set the tea aside and proceeded to not give it another glance all night.

"Quatre...tears...oh please don't do that. What's wrong little one?", Wufei pressed again.

It took Quatre all he had to swallow his tears and meet those concerned onix eyes with his own aquamarine ones.

"Trowa...left me...Heero..."

--One night and one more time.  
Thanks for the memories,  
Even though they weren't so great.  
"He tastes like you only sweeter."

One night, yeah, and one more time.  
Thanks for the memories.  
Thanks for the memories.  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."--

Wufei managed to fill in the missing words to Quatre's broken sentence. For the first time that Quatre could ever remember, Wufei's eyes shifted from a look of pure rage to a look of sympathy and almost heart break.

"Quatre, you're telling me Trowa threw away three years for Heero?"

"Sadly Wufei, yes, he did", Quatre replied with a sniffle and small nod. "He called last night, drunk non the less, to pretty much tell me that Heero tastes like me, only sweeter..."

"That bastard" , Wufei replied, near shouting. "THAT BASTARD! Quatre, if god gave him the balls to do that to you, then forget him. You don't need that, little angel."

Quatre blinked, hard, a few times. Did Wufei just call him little angel? Not only were Wufei's eyes playing weird tricks on his mind, but his words were now blind-siding his mind as well.

--Been looking forward to the future,  
But my eyesight is going bad.  
And this crystal ball,  
Is always couldy,  
Except for when you look into the past.  
One night stand.  
One night stand off.--

Quatre shook his head quickly to clear his mind best he could. He looked over at the Shenlong pilot who was fidgeting with his hands, wringing his own fingers over and over again. There was a bit of a pause before Wufei cleared his throat.

"What I mean, Quatre, is that he seems to have fallen out of love with you, and if that's the case, then you should be spending your time persuing someone who does love you."

This sounded a bit more like the Wufei Quatre knew, even though it was still a bit out of character for him. Quatre nodded in agreement, begining to fidget with his own hands.

"That makes a lot of sense Wufei, but what if I don't find someone who does? I mean I'm usually bogged down with work and just taking the time to extend my social life beyond you guys is-"

Quatre found his sentence abrupdtly cut off by Wufei's lips on his own.

--One night and one more time.  
Thanks for the memories,  
Even though they weren't so great.  
"He tastes like you only sweeter."

One night, yeah, and one more time.  
Thanks for the memories.  
Thanks for the memories.  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."--

Quatre just about fell off of the couch. Honestly would have if Wufei's face hadn't been so dangerously close to his.

""What is he doing...what does he think...does he lov...""

Quatre found his thoughts racing as he melted a bit into the kiss. Wufei took it upon himself to break the seal their lips had made, quickly looking away and ausing a bit before making his next statement.

"Quatre, god, Quatre I'm sorry. It's just, he doesn't love you, and I...well I-"

This time it was Quatre initiating the kiss. He leaned forward into the asian boy, his lips hungry for the kiss, his arms lacing around Wufei's neck. Wufei eagerly kissed back, forgetting for just one moment the necessity of breathing, too lost in the kiss to care.

--They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers.  
In hotel rooms,  
Collecting page six lovers.  
Get me out of my mind.  
Get you out of those clothes.

I'm a liner away,  
From getting you into the mood.--

The kisses lead to wandering hands, which lead to Wufei lying atop the fair blond on the couch. Their hands groped each other, just as hungry for each other's bodies as their lips were. Kisses trailed each others' necks and ears, shirts finding themselves hanging loser and loser on the boys' bodies.

"Mm...Wufei...oh god...Wufei...I need this...I need you..."

Wufei paused at Quatre's huffing plead, looking into those big aqua eyes.

"Quatre...are you sure? You and Trowa...you just..."

Quatre put a finger up to Wufei's lips, nodding his head at the young asain. Quatre didn't waste much time wrestling off Wufei's clothing, his hands growing more excited when Wufei returned the favor. It was on that couch that they fell into what seemed like an endless spiral of passion, making love to each other until both were dizzy with satisfaction.

--One night and one more time.  
Thanks for the memories,  
Even though they weren't so great.  
"He tastes like you only sweeter."

One night, yeah, and one more time.  
Thanks for the memories.  
Thanks for the memories.  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."--

After shared climax and shared silent kisses, the boys lay in each others arms, drunk on raw passion. Wufei slowly rang his fingers through Quatre's blond tresses, enjoying the warmth of his fellow pilot next to him.

Quatre was getting ready to lean in to another kiss when his cell phone began to ring. He managed to find his pants and ripped the phone out of the pocket.

"Wufei...Wufei it's Trowa..."

Wufei grunted in frustration.

"Quatre...just tell him off...don't let him play with you like this."

Quatre nodded and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Quatre, oh god Quatre I am so sorry I said what I did las-"

"Oh, Trowa, don't be sorry! I wanted to actually thank you for the memories. And thank you for saying what you did."

"Wha-? Why?"

"Well, tonight I found out that Wufei tastes like you, only sweeter. Click"

-Fin- 


End file.
